


Best Friend Christmas Adventure

by Steampowered_Clockwork



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Advent, Alcohol, Awkward Conversations, Bad Puns, Bad Weather, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Non-Binary Character, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cold Weather, Dangerous Situations, Drinking, F/F, F/M, First Christmas, Hangover, Hypothermia, Illnesses, Multi, POV Alternating, Post-War, Power Outage, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampowered_Clockwork/pseuds/Steampowered_Clockwork
Summary: The first Christmas after the war and everything is new and old at the same timeUpdated every day of advent
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 81
Collections: She-Ra





	1. Catra’s First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best friend squad introduce their newest member to Christmas

*Thud*

Catra curled further into Adora.

*Thud* *Thud*

If she pressed her ears against her head enough the sound will go away.

*Thud* *Thud* *Bang*

Or not, Catra begrudgingly crawled out from the warmth of her and Adora’s bed, somehow the dork had slept through the noise, In the hallway Catra was welcomed to the sight of something bristly and green being dragged through a door.

“What the Hell”

“Oh, Hey Catra!” Bow poked his head out from behind the thing.

“Is Catra there, Hey Catra!” Glimmer appeared as well, “Look what we got”

“Yeah, uh what is it?” Catra kept her distance.

“It’s a Christmas Tree!” when Catra gave a questioning look to Melog.

“She doesn’t Know what a Christmas tree is” Bow covered his mouth looking like he was about to cry.

“Mission Christmas 2.0” Glimmer Declared; Glimmer teleported away as Bow turned Catra by her shoulders.

“This is going to be the BEST Christmas ever” Bow Decided out loud.

Bow had dragged her off to a storage room and proceeded to pile up her arms with boxes, rambling about Glowing deer and His dads.

“We’re going to show you everything, this is going to be so much fun” Bow pulled out the last box.

“Yeah, you’re not really selling this so far” She couldn’t see round the boxes, but she hoped he got her irritation.

“Oops, Yeah sorry” He Pulled some of the boxes and lead her off to the ballroom, it was a usually unoccupied part of the castle, during the war anything but the princess prom was ill advised, unless you wanted for spies to get in, which I guess they did with the princess prom anyway huh “Catra, hey could you put those over there”.

A long table had been put out, ladders and other boxes had been put around, Catra dumped her lot by a window.

“So, what is this Christmas thing?”

“Well every winter people get together, they throw big parties and give out presents, it’s all about family, friends, giving, joy and fun”

“Do you like… Make hot Coco and build things for people and wrap it up in paper?” Catra and Melog peeked into one of the boxes, it was filled with wires with little sights on them, yeah, she might be right.

“Yeah, how’d you Know?” Bow stared at her.

“Entrapta tried something like that back at the fright zone… It was okay” if you know, if you don’t count Entrapta blowing the fright zone power trying get Emily to turn green and red, actually no, watching the chaos was still fun.

“Well it’s sorta like that, but you don’t have to build the presents, they can be anything, but we can definitely do the hot coco” he grinned.

“You don’t have to-” bangs and shuffling came from outside the door before the massive green thing showed up, though from this angle it was starting to look like a tree, a massive tree being carried into a ballroom by a 8 foot lesbian, because this is normal.

“Adora can you put it over there” Bow pointed to a corner.

“Got it” Adora heaved the tree up into the corner, Glimmer started opening boxes and pulling out brightly coloured sparkling ropes and balls.

“Help me put these on, you just stick them on the branches” Glimmer passed her the shiny orbs, she demonstrated how to put them on, the balls swung back and forth every time someone touched the tree, just hanging there, she’s gonna hit it, “Catra we’re supposed to be putting them on, not taking them off”

Catra just stares at Glimmer, swipes off another ball, which gets a very satisfying groan from Glimmer, Bow and Adora are wrapping up the tree and putting balls on it as well.

“I didn’t get Christmas at first but it’s pretty fun” Adora put back Catra’s Orbs, “You get lots of food, tell stories, dress up, decorate and I think you’d really like one of the stories, it’s like the princess ghost stories but you know, no princesses” Melog Eyed up one of the orbs.

“But this year with have Catra, and we can do so much more now” Glimmer side hugged her “Aunt Casta’s Christmas Jumpers, My dad can light up the castle like he did when I was a kid, we can have a massive Christmas party, oh and we can have eggnog now!”

“Alcohol” Bow explained at Adora and Catra’s confused look, Melog pounced on and attacked the orb, Catra laughed at them.

“Alright this is getting more interesting” Catra Smirked pulling off the rope.

“I think it was this tinsel that I got tangled up in” Adora said putting the tinsel back on.

“4 Years ago, I was pretending to be the master of decorating before tripping on a bauble, my brothers lost it” Bow told them, “All families have different traditions during Christmas, my dads would get us all together in the kitchen and we’d prepare Christmas diner”

“My mum and dad would play Christmas music and we’d dance about”

“Glimmer, Bow and I have sleepovers leading up till Christmas”

“I told already told Bow, all we really had was hot drinks and Entrapta’s presents, though we had lights E would put up around the lab and Scorpia would sing old songs her mums used to sing to her”

“Well we have Lights, and Bow is great at carols” Glimmer pulled out a string of lights, they all worked to put them up, the Adora brought out a big wiry sparkly moonstone.

“It’s your first Christmas here, so you get to put it up” Bow explained, Adora held up Catra to the top of the tree so she could fit it on, when she was let down again and stood back, the tree was sparkly and bright, but it looked kinda nice, warm, Adora smiled at her, yeah maybe this Christmas thing isn’t so bad.

Then there was a Knock on the door.


	2. A Big Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brightmoon welcomes some guests and they prepare for this year’s Christmas party.

Answering the door, they were greeted by Scorpia and Perfuma.

“Merry Christmas!” They were holding Presents and Boxes.

“Umm… Hey” Glimmer tried to smile through her confusion.

“We brought presents and food” Perfuma Showed off the boxes, which had nice looking cakes that smelt like strongly of orange.

“Come in guys” Bow gestured them in.

“We can handle two more” Glimmer assured herself.

Right before they could leave more knocking came to the door, Castaspella and Bows dads came laden with presents.

“Hi, come on in, we’re putting presents in the prison” Glimmer greeted them.

“You mean the guest room” Adora joked.

“Yes, I mean the guest room” Came Glimmers resigned response, once they were gone even more knocking came, this time it was a whole group, Entrapta, Hordak, Kadorh, Imp, Emily all of which seem to have arrived on Entrapta’s beast island bot Bertha, which might have been a tight fit. Even stranger sight was Hordak in a big fluffy Jumper, though on Imp and Kadorh it seemed to fit.

“Merry Christmas Friends!” Kadorh announced “We have brought with us gifts, and tiny hot coco”

They were usured in, Entrapta on Emily immediately went to see the tree with Imp trailing behind, Kadorh Popped back out again after a moment. Casta and Micah had already begun to catch up, George said he was going to help out in the kitchen, Hordak offered to go as well.

“Hordak can Cook?” Glimmer asked Entrapta.

“Yes, he discovered he enjoys it”

“Yep, Everything just keeps getting weirder” Catra lent on Emily but was quickly pulled up into one of Scorpia’s hugs with Entrapta, the trio seemed to go off into their own little world. As things were calming down Glimmer was about to start the rest of the pre. Kadorh choose that moment to return with Baker, Soda Pop and Bus in tow.

“We came to offer our services” Soda Told her, she accepted, now she can get to-

More Knocks, Mermista and Sea Hawk arrived holding bottles of alcohol.

“They have drinks” Catra Whispered to her.

“Come in” Glimmer smiled.

“We just came because we heard there was a party of something, not because I wanted to hang out or anything” Mermista told them, Glimmer just smiled at her, she’d learnt to understand Mermistaion.

They all headed back, Scorpia and Perfuma had taken to passing out decorations to Adora, Entrapta, Imp and Micah, all using their own ways to reach up high one walls. Adora still needed a ladder even as She Ra but it made it easier, Imp was flying up one end of tinsel while Micah was levitating the other, Entrapta could old everything in place with her hair as she got it stuck down. Kadorh, Lance and Casta were helping where needed. Yeah, they could get this done even with a few distractions.

On the matter of distractions, someone was at the door again, Frosta had arrived on an intricate ice sled looking very proud of herself.

“Hey Glimmer! Like my Sled”

“Yes!” Glimmer Shouted back, one more couldn’t hurt.

Only it wasn’t one more, then arrived Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio, in her greeting of the triad she heard loud bangs and crashes coming from the ballroom. running in she skidded on ice, the ice somehow covering the entire floor, the lights had also all been blown out, and she was pretty sure smoke was coming from the kitchen.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Catra exclaimed before anyone spoke, Melog seemed to be wrapped in tinsel, she saw Entrapta suspiciously using the light controls, while Frosta and Mermista looked like they had been caught red-handed.

“Don’t worry we got this handled-woah” Adora slipped over on the ice.

Before Glimmer could say anything more people arrived, Huntara, Spinnerella and Netossa. The Couple try to ride the room of ice but all it ends up with is Catra tangled up in Nets.

“Why always me” Catra complains as they untangle her and Melog.

“Hey Uh… Woah, umm… we need some help with decorating the cakes” Bus stands in the doorway looking at the chaos.

“I’ll go” Catra practically runs to her, Melog close after.

“I would like to go as well please” Kyle speaks up.

Everyone starts to work to try and get rid of the ice, while Bow and Entrapta fiddle with the lights, and Glimmer is not freaking out, everything isn’t a mess, and there definitely not more people at the door.

Outside the door Glimmer greats, the Star siblings and Razz.

“Hello, Our Ballroom is sorta a mess right now” Glimmer began.

“Well then what are we doing here” Razz stated before dragging them off.

“We just sorta found her” Tallstar told Glimmer.

“Your place is so cool” Starla Exclaimed, Bow intercepts them in the hallway.

“Hey, can I speak to Glimmer for a moment” The others leave and Bow just holds her “You okay?”

“Oh Yeah fine, the Christmas ball is just falling apart HOURS before we’re going to hold it!”

“Hey, hey, you need a break” Bow calmed her.

“We don’t have time!” She stressed.

“When you need to stop, you need to stop, they’ve got it handled”

“But-” she saw Bow’s expression and breathed for a moment “Okay, Just a little while”

“However long you need” Bow steered them to their bedroom.

Back in the Ballroom, Lonnie gave them the thumbs up. Immediately Adora broke the ice with her sword, Mermista and Frosta turned made the excess into baubles and frost trims. Entrapta replaced the bulbs with none heat producing ones and fixed the lit them all up. Rogelio and Huntara moved all the presents under the tree while Hordak and George finished off the cooking. Baker pulled out the last cakes, Kyle helped Scorpia and Catra to decorate the cakes

Soda finished sorting and making the drinks with bus. Perfuma grew some mistletoe by the door. Spinnerella used her powers to fly up the decorations while Kadorh and Juliet cleared away the boxes, Netossa wrapped threads of her nets around tinsel and the tree, Micah and Casta spelled the decorations to light up and sparkle.

DT arrived fashionably late, with all the costumes in tow. Razz finished her pies, she then set off to help DT and Lance get the less willing into more festive clothes and costumes, namely Catra and Hordak, who both caved when their partners interfered, Hordak in antlers and a red nose and Catra with a Santa hat is definitely a sight to see. Lonnie gave the heads up and they all got into place.

Glimmer entered a sparkling room, with a full buffet, lights shining through ice baubles, a red and gold and blue glow, everything is glowing and sparkly and everyone is here. Glimmer had to hold her laugh (Either from amusement or shock) at everyone dressed up, oh and cake, ice cream, decorated cookies, roast. Presents under the Christmas tree, and Bow grinning at her.

“You planned this!” Glimmer she exclaimed.

“Well… Kinda” he smiled at her, Glimmer jumped up and kissed him, which got them cheers, laughs and groans as they snogged.

“I love you” she told Bow.

“I Love you too” he told her back.


	3. A Light-hearted Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all that effort the Gang get to enjoy their party.

After that the party went into full swing. Christmas music playing off the communication system, chatter and laughter filling the space, Adora was starting to relax now the plan seemed to have worked, Glimmer was happy, so Adora counted it as a success.

The atmosphere was relaxed and cheerful, despite the worries everyone was getting along. Kadorh seemed to be invested in whatever DT was saying, Micah, Lance and George were cracking jokes by the fire, if Mermista’s face was anything to go by then Sea Hawk was joining in. Entrapta was talking excitedly over a plate of mini cupcakes with Baker, Scorpia and Perfuma were chatting with Frosta on Scorpia’s shoulders. Over by the food table, Catra and Hordak were watching over ballroom as they talked, Catra catching her eye, before walking over to Adora.

“Hey Adora”

“Hey Catra” she smiled “So what do you think?”

“I think I get it” Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck.

As Catra hugged her Adora looked around, she hadn’t missed the war, but she did miss this, all her friends in one place, just laughing and joking about. After the war they’d stuck together for a bit, but with the rebuilding efforts and Beast Island Community service work, they all drifted apart. Now, seeing them altogether made Adora a little nostalgic, her train of thought was broken by Catra bumping heads with her.

“What’re you thinking?” Catra smiled to her.

“Nothing, I’ll tell you later” as Adora finished Glimmer joined them.

“Aunt Casta has gotten the Christmas Jumpers out, hide me” she hid behind the couple.

“Ah, Adora, Catra. I have something for you two!” Castaspella came over.

She pulled out two brightly coloured jumpers, one with a tinsel wrapped Sword of Power on it, another with a Christmas themed whip wrapped around it as it’s design. Adora smiled in thanks and quickly put hers on. Catra on the other hand paused, Adora knew she never missed the chance for new clothes, but it was also brightly coloured. She assumed Catra’s love of red won out, as the girl put it on, it looked a bit odd, Catra in a jumper and Santa hat, but seeing Catra, being here, doing this, made Adora so so happy.

Catra just seemed to accept Adora’s sudden hug, both laughing as Casta chased after Glimmer, Yes, Adora was happy.

“Hey, Adora?”

“Yes Catra”

“Is that snow?” Catra pointed out the window, where small flakes of white were falling, it was Snowing.

“Catra, it doesn’t snow in Brightmoon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the Chapter is a bit short, Struggling a bit with writing this.


	4. A Snowy day in Brightmoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The odd occurrence of snow hasn’t stopped the festivities, actually it’s given them a few ideas.

Outside of Brightmoon snow fell down, it left a very light cover. Everyone had gathered outside to witness the strange weather.

“This isn’t possible” Glimmer stated confused “It doesn’t snow in Brightmoon”

“Sorry to tell you Princess, but it’s snowing” Catra brushed off a flake that had fallen on her face.

“It is, and I have a brilliant Idea” Sea Hawk exclaimed.

He got everyone to agree to a snowman building competition, which devolved into an ice sculpting snowman team competition when Frosta got a hold of it.

Catra, Adora and Melog built an odd-looking tank, that they could actually climb in. Bow, Glimmer and Micah made a bunch of snow weapons that stuck out of the ground. Scorpia and Perfuma built, a smaller version of the whispering woods. Juliet and Casta Built a mini Mystacor. Lance and George a snow version of each of their sons. Hordak, Entrapta and Emily made a snow robot army. Swift Wind, Imp, Kadorh and Bertha all built a mishmash of different snowmen. The star siblings made a bigger version of Glory as said Owl observed. Frosta, Mermista and Huntara won with a silly looking Ice Prime.

Which lead off to people dressing him up, Perfuma setting on festive flower crown. Bow wrapping him up with tinsel, Hordak slapping a red nose on his face.

Micah started a snowball fight, with a great throw back at the back of Glimmers head, sides formed and split, at first the rebellion against the Horde/Outcasts.

“You did not!” Glimmer exclaimed as bow got her.

“Attack!” Frosta sent a wave of snow over Bow, who was pulled out of the way by Scorpia.

New teams formed, split into three, and everything quickly devolved into chaos.

Entrapta Laughed from atop her snowball Cannon as it pelted snowballs at Adora’s team.

“Bow, Spinnerella, you go round the side” Adora directed “Kyle, Kadorh, Cover them”

Before the could enact their plan, Catra came jumping over their defences. She threw her snowballs at them then leaped off before they could retaliate.

“Hey!” the tried to brush themselves clean from the sneak attack.

“Frosta get freeze ‘em” Mermista bawled up some of the water.

“Got it!” Frosta exclaimed before chucking a snowball in Mermista’s face. DT Changed again before Mermista could catch them.

Bright light shone from behind the defence as Adora changed to She Ra, she yelled as she chucked a whole clump of snow at the other side.

Glimmer teleported about snowballing Micah and Rogelio in the face.

Netossa exclaimed as Imp dropped snow onto her head laughing, Spinnerella used her magic to spin snowballs in the air before pelting them at the Mermista and Frosta’s ice defence.

Scorpia and Perfuma built up a system, Emily would defend, Scorpia would gather snow, Perfuma would throw them out. It was working pretty well before Glimmer teleported herself and Casta behind them.

Frosta and Mermista were a force to be reckoned with, making and throwing snowballs at a terrifying speed. Even Catra’s fast footwork or Adora’s shield everyone had been hit by the duo at one point or another.

Mermista gathered up a large pool of water, shaping it into a massive ball. Frosta Froze it in shape, Swift wind, Netossa and Lonnie Provided cover while Casta and Glimmer levitated the ball up and over the enemy teams. Everyone scattered as it came down on them.

Hordak leaned back, watching the chaos unfold. Lance listened to Razz’s odd stories, with Juliet checking no-one gets hurt.

After a while everyone headed back inside, drenched and cold but pretty happy.

“Queen Glimmer” One of the Guards approached them.

“Yes” She stood taller, ignoring as the snow dripped off her head.

“We been getting reports, the snow is appearing in every Kingdom”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the short Chapter. It's being a bit difficult to write.


	5. Etheria of Snows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every kingdom is just a little colder and then there is the kingdom of snows, that’s pretty much the same.

Glimmer teleported the Princesses and Partners to each Kingdom.

When they arrived in Dryl Adora looked around, it was very similar from when she last saw it, but some things had changed. The town was bustling with activity now, The Clones had taken residence in Dryl and it showed, you couldn’t walk two feet without seeing at least one, either minding a store or walking with a partner. Makeshift houses had nearly all been replaced with new buildings. The large new Dryl hospital stood out, all black and red, Hordak’s first project turned best Hospital in Etheria. However now everything was covered in a thin layer of snow, melted in places with machinery or engines running.

Entrapta had scooped up a bit of snow in a vile, while Hordak checked one of the terminals.

“It seems to have encompassed the entirety of Dryl.” He explained “But it doesn’t seem to be interfering with any of our systems”

Next, they travelled to Plumeria, it had mostly survived the war unscathed. Now however it was Covered in snow, the trees had been frosted over. It was like a forest frozen in time, with blue frosted leaves still on the branches. Children ran about, laughing and playing in the snow.

“Princess Perfuma” A woman greeted them “Do you know what’s going on?”

“No, but we are trying to find out” Perfuma asked “How is everyone doing?”

“We are all fine, but the harvest has died due to the cold”

“How long will your supplies last” Glimmer addressed the woman.

“About a month, we have improved our stores since last time, but they were meant until She Ra could defeat whatever Horde plan caused it, not this”

“Brightmoon will proved whatever support we can” Glimmer announced.

“We were building a food supply in the Fright Zone; it should be enough for both” Scorpia suggested.

“I think that’s an excellent idea” Perfuma agreed and they finalized the plans before heading off again.

When they got to the Kingdom of Snows, Catra looked like she was going to throw up.

“I really hate teleporting” She clung to Adora.

Adora just smiled at her in sympathy as she supported her. It was hard to tell any difference in Snows, it was still very snowy, maybe a bit more now.

“Your Majesty” A guard greeted them; the Guard side eyed Catra and Scorpia. Catra discreetly moved further behind Adora, while Scorpia gave an awkward wave.

“Any news?” Frosta said

“A slight increase in snowfall, nothing else to report”

“Good, tell me if anything changes, also prepare our frozen weather supplies for possible transport” The Guard nodded before leaving to carry out her orders.

“Thanks, Frosta, if this gets any worse, we might need it” Glimmer smiled and teleported them off.

Salineas was almost finished with repairs, the gate up and operational. But the housing and Castle stilled needed a bit of work, that being even more clear now, tarps put up to stop the snow getting in. The entire lake both inside and out had frozen over, the ships overing just over the ice.

“The Lake has never frozen before” Mermista pressed a hand to the ice.

“I shall check with the guard!” Sea Hawk announced “I will return shortly”

Mermista looked around concerned, Adora could get why. She couldn’t see even a strip of unfrozen water, Salineas’s main form of transport was by ship, no ship would be able to move through this ice.

Catra practically clung to Adora on the rock, Mermista along with Frosta had gone down to check the stability of the ice. Even if Sea Hawk had just run across it and returned just as quickly back over it.

“It’s just ice as far as the eye can see” He reported “But it has given me an Idea!” sliding on the ice a bit he exclaimed “Ice Skating!”

Mermista groaned while Frosta immediately went to making Ice Skates. Everyone fitted them two their shoes, Frosta practically ran out onto the ice skating like she it was just walking. Sea Hawk showed off tricks at first before Mermista finally relented and went out onto the ice, at first, she slipped and skidded trying to keep her footing. Until Sea Hawk held her hand and helped her along.

“Thanks, I guess” she mumbled as he grinned.

Entrapta happily skated about, just seeming to enjoy the feeling. She spotted Scorpia struggling and went over to assist her. Adora and Catra were still on the rock, Adora was apprehensively eyeing the ice while Catra was trying to put as much distance between her and the ice, while still clinging to Adora.

“It’s okay, the ice will hold” Bow assured them.

“Come on, it’s fun” Glimmer held out her hand, Adora wanted to reach out and try but Catra was holding on so tight that it worried her.

“You two need some help?” Entrapta skated over to them, looking up Scorpia seemed to be handling it better and Perfuma was helping her. “Don’t worry Catra, I can hold you up until you get the hang of it”

“And you’re sure it won’t break?” Catra asked, Bow and Entrapta nodded at each other.

“We are sure it won’t break” Bow confirmed.

The Couple stepped onto the ice, both very cautious. Entrapta wrapped them up in her hair to supported them, walking them through the steps. After not too long they could move with out falling, with confirmation from both Entrapta skated away.

They continued to hold each other for supported at they skated around the ice. After a few laps Catra started laughing.

“Uhh… Is that a good laugh or a bad laugh?” Adora stopped them.

“Good laugh Adora” Catra smiled at her “it’s just I realized… Life has gotten so weird and crazy… And perfect”.


	6. Princess Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer sets up a sleepover before all the princesses leave in the morning.

Bow was sorting out the snacks for tonight, Glimmer had insisted on a sleepover party before everyone left tomorrow. He knew it was because she was going to miss them, he was too. They’d only invited the main princesses’ squad and their partners, wanting to keep it a small close affair.

Catra insisted on eggnog being involved, no doubt most of them would be drunk by the end of the night. He managed to convince her to bring some non-alcoholic as well, Frosta was still too young and he wasn’t sure Hordak could even drink.

Everyone was settled down on cushions, covered with blankets, around the fire. After a short chat between them, discussion about games came up. Spin the bottle was thrown out immediately, everyone settled on Sea Hawk’s suggestion of Never have I ever.

“Never have I ever, broken a whole tree” Sea Hawk began, Adora, Catra, Glimmer, Scorpia, Hordak and Frosta all drank.

“Never have I ever, set fire to hot chocolate” Catra said, this time just Adora and Entrapta drank.

“How?” Perfuma questioned them.

Entrapta said “Science!” at the same time Adora awkwardly said “Used my sword”

“Never have I ever, gone Ice Skating” Hordak smugly said, that received groans and laughs as everyone but him drank.

“Never have I ever, had a good parental figure” Catra spoke, it was basically a free for all, if you had one you could just speak. Everyone but Hordak, Adora and Catra drank.

“What about Angella?” Netossa grinned. Adora proceeded to chug her drink.

“Never have I ever, broken a bone” Perfuma announced, it was just Bow, Frosta, Scorpia and Perfuma who escaped that one.

“Never have I ever, worn holey socks” Scorpia timidly said, Bow, Frosta, Entrapta and Hordak drank on that one. Catra just shook her head at Hordak in disbelief and disgust, he pointed to Entrapta as explanation, who was watching the display grinning and rocking side to side happily.

“Never have I ever, slept on my parents’ throne” Bow grinned at Glimmer, she glared at him as she drank. She was joined by Frosta and Mermista.

“Never have I ever, snuck out” Spinnerella smiled. Netossa grumbled as she and pretty much everyone else drank.

“Never have I ever, yelled at Kyle” Adora smirked at Catra, then surprisingly everyone but Adora and Mermista drank. “Really?”

“Never have I ever, punched someone” Sea Hawk announced. Again nearly everyone drank, save Bow, Perfuma and Sea Hawk.

“You haven’t punched someone?” Glimmer asked him.

“Not successfully” He said proudly.

“Never have I ever, had a sibling” Glimmer got her revenge on Bow. He and Hordak were the only ones to drink.

“Never have I ever, been straight” Mermista joined everyone in drinking to that one.

“Never have I ever, been nice to someone actively trying to kill me” Glimmer grinned more then a little drunk now. Bow, Catra, Adora, Entrapta, Sea Hawk and Scorpia all drank.

“Never have I ever, made something that exploded in my face” Bow said. Entrapta, Hordak and Sea Hawk all drank to that.

“Never have I ever, face planted into my food” Catra laughed. Adora proudly drank to that.

“Never have I ever, spent years fighting my current partner” Mermista smirked at them. Catra and Adora both drank.

And that’s how the rest of the night went, drinks and fun games. By the end they had all passed out into an odd-looking cuddle pile. The couples were hugging their respective partners but, Bow was also using his other hand to hug Adora and Catra. Catra’s leg was wrapped up in Scorpia’s tail, while Frosta lay in between Perfuma and Scorpia. Mermista lay on top of Sea Hawk who had his arms out Perfuma was using both Scorpia’s and Sea Hawk’s arms as pillows. Mermista had her head pressed against Perfuma’s back, Entrapta had wrapped Hordak up with one side of her hair, while the other rested over Spinnerella and Netossa, who were both cuddled up next to each other.

And that was the sight Micah smiled at the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of times I had to write "Never have I ever".


	7. More Fun and Hangover Cures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trips home has been postponed until the princesses recover from their sudden illness.

Entrapta helped as Bow and Micah made hot coco for the suffering princesses.

“For your “cold” your highness” Micah presented Glimmer a mug as she moaned. She curled up to Bow when he sat down.

“I told you to go easy” He whispered to her, she just grunted in response as she accepted the hug.

“How’d you always bounce back so easily” Catra directed to Entrapta, Catra was being carried in on She Ra’s back.

“Years of perfecting and experimenting with hangover solvents” She beamed. Adora deposited Catra, on the sofa.

“What do you put in it?” Adora concerned over Catra.

“No no, I’d rather not die today” Catra moaned. Entrapta giggled at her which made the two hungover partners’ groan.

Mermista came in and headed straight for the table, she poured herself a glass of oil and throw it back. At the dumbfounded looks she got, she just shrugged at headed back out.

Perfuma and Scorpia arrived not much later, Perfuma looking worse for wear. They had brought along cakes and sweets which everyone indulged in. Except Catra.

“If I eat one more piece of sugar, I’m gonna puke”

At the sound of laughter Entrapta looked outside; Emily was rolling around in the snow, Frosta, Lonnie and Kyle were making snowmen, actually no, Kadorh was with them and they seemed to be making snow Primes?

Juliet seemed to be chatting with Spinnerella as Netossa slept on her shoulder. Hordak had just arrived dressed in a fluffy dark blue gown.

Entrapta sprung away from the window to join them.

“Good morning, Entrapta” Hordak smiled at her.

“Morning!” She greeted back “Watcha doing?”

“I’m trying to figure out what it is about snow that you find so amusing?”

“Well… It’s a weather anomaly, it shouldn’t scientifically snow in any of the kingdoms it has been. There environments are simply not designed to withstand the effects. Yet it has. Also, it’s pretty.” As Entrapta explained it had started to snow.

Hordak watched as the snow fluttered down, his ears twitching about. He then started to smile.

“Yes, it is” He smiled at her.

“Hey!” Frosta shouted over “Who wants a go at, smashing Horde Prime in the face”

Hordak chuckled as they joined in on throwing snowballs at the Prime snowmen. Frosta got multiple right in the face, Kyle managed to clip an ear off one. Lonnie seemed to aim at the crotch area, While Rogelio was targeting the arms. Hordak and Kadorh grinned manically as the chucked snowball after snowball at the Primes. Emily rolled right threw a few of them, Entrapta pelted multiple at once. She smiled as she looked over at Hordak, he laughed freely as he hit one square in the face.


	8. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weather picked up drastically overnight and the alliance must deal with the fallout.

The next morning the Princesses were finally set to leave. Mermista watched as Scorpia and Perfuma swung the doors open, only to be followed by a biting wind and an avalanche of snow pouring in. It was waist deep, like the ground had just been raised.

“Uhh… What?” She asked.

Catra shrugged and leapt out the door, she immediately sank into the snow. Mermista grinned as Catra fumbled about and complained, before Adora pulled her girlfriend out.

Some of the taller ones headed out into the snow a bit. Scorpia was digging a path for them, She Ra headed out on her own, her height making this far easier.

“Uhh… Guys?!” Adora yelled, Mermista looked to where she was pointing. The Whispering woods had frozen over again, they were still in one piece but there was a thick layer of ice over all of it.

“It wasn’t us this time” Catra stated when they reported back.

“Do any of you feel unwell, drained or in anyway different?” Entrapta started studying them. She got assurance that they were fine. “Then it can’t be the runestone, otherwise they would have affected you. Unless it was affecting all the runestones at once then maybe, no that would still effect…” Entrapta continued to theorise to herself.

“Your Highness. We have requests for help from the neighbouring villages and Kingdoms” Juliet told Glimmer.

Glimmer had gathered everyone together and sent out teams to aid as many as they could. Mermista looked at the village she’d been sent to help with. The wind was battering the houses, everything was snow logged and people were hiding in their houses.

What the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the really short chapter. My wrist was hurting and I wanted to get something out at least.


	9. Endless Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being the queen sucks, this is one of those times.

Everyone had gotten back now; Glimmer had set up more long-term support for the kingdoms. Each kingdoms’ royal guard had been given orders; keep everyone inside, ration supplies, all healers were called to assist, mages of Mystacor had been spread out to provide magical care and heating. They’d been told to prepare of any changes, each village had a small number of Brightmoon palace guards with the same orders.

The news from every kingdom, the weather was picking up. Wind was shaking buildings, most food supplies were short, people were getting sick.

And the snow, the snow was coming from everywhere. Pipes had frozen and peoples water supply was cut off, all the news she was getting kept getting worse.

Frosta’s kingdom had sent out more supplies and people, so they were in a better position than they could have been.

“We can get this under control” Bow put a hand on her shoulder. “We’ve faced worse”

“Not we haven’t” Glimmer stressed “The horde we could hurt back, but how do you hurt a storm”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again it's very short, again I'm sorry.


	10. Why Does Etheria Hate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brightmoon falls under assault from nature itself.

Bangs and crashes sounded about Brightmoon, the wind was battering the windows. Adora helped as they tried to board up the windows.

“Adora” Catra ran in “We can’t close the doors”

When they both got to the doors, they were wide open. The snow was flooding into Brightmoon at an alarming rate, she transformed into She Ra and helped Scorpia get them closed, pushing out what snow they could in the process.

“The other doors are likely to be the same” Micah told her, while sealing the door up with a spell.

A crash came from the other room; she ran to find Glimmer trying to seal a window that seemed to have smashed open. Catra ran over, she slammed the wooden cover over the window so Glimmer could seal it.

“That’s one down” Glimmer wiped her brow.

“Yeah, one of what? Fifty?” Catra stressed. They both flinched as more bangs echoed through the castle.

Glimmer just shrugged resignedly at Catra, that was how it was for quite a while. Running from one stop to another trying to seal up doors and windows, more then once having to re-seal them.

With only so many mages in the castle other methods had to be used; Entrapta took to melting them on with bits of metal and a soldering gun, however it was a slow process. Perfuma grew vines to keep them in place but the vines kept freezing over, or cause cracks that more snow got through. Though Frosta’s plan of freezing them shut helped, it didn’t keep the cold out well.

But they did manage to eventually block off every entrance. Now they just had a castle covered in snow, with nowhere to put it.

Mermista had gotten work with Sea Hawk melting it all, it was then swept or blown out off rooms and down drains by Spinnerella and the Horde triad.

Catra had taken up residence on one of the banisters, as she watched the water being directed out. Adora had decided to help Hordak and Bow sort out anything that had been hit by the snow fall that could be salvaged.

Bits of clothes, some books, sweeping away bits of glass, pulling up drenched carpets. By the time everyone was done Brightmoon was back to working order, if you ignored the constant storm outside.

“Done” Adora slumped on the banister Catra had claimed.

“Can’t we ever have a party without something crazy happening” Catra complained, Catra jumped as a bang sounded from the boarded-up window next to her “Why does Etheria hate me?”

“Etheria doesn’t hate you” Adora assured her.

“I wouldn’t blame it” Catra mumbled, Adora wrapped an arm around the shaking Catra.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just cold” Catra assured her, before getting a weird look on her face.

“What?” Adora asked before she noticed it as well, she could see their breath.


	11. Seeking Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strengthening their Defences, this war doesn’t seem to be done just yet.

Glimmer was sending out orders and directing people as everyone rushed around, most of the seals were holding but some had broken while they were cleaning the castle.

She had no clue why this was happening, they’d ended the war, everyone was repairing and finally being happy and then this happens?

“Glimmer!” Adora and Catra came running to her, “It’s freezing”

“Yes, I had noticed” Glimmer deadpan said.

“No, we mean it’s freezing. Here, in the castle” Catra explained.

“What? Where?” Glimmer tried to find somewhere that frost might be building.

“No, the temperature” Adora stressed, Glimmer then noticed that Adora’s breath was coming out in white puffs, all of theirs were.

“Oh no” Glimmer panicked, “Juliet!”

“Yes, your majesty” Juliet rushed over from where she was helping.

“We’re losing heat, we need blankets, heaters and to check the seals” Glimmer listed off.

“What do you need us to do?” Adora stood at attention.

“My mum kept a store of blankets and other woollen things, help me get them here”

“Do you really need us for that?” Catra asked.

“It will be faster; I can teleport all of us holding things then just myself”

“Okay, Okay, we’re coming” Catra relented.

In the storage room everything had a thick layer of dust over it, except for the evidence that Catra and Bow had been there before. Catra jumped up onto unstable boxes to reach the bundles Glimmer pointed out for her, Glimmer watched as Catra cautiously paced down each bundle.

“Are these your aunts jumpers?” Adora looked into one of the bundles.

“Were did you think I put them all?” Glimmer grinned at her, just then Catra yelped.

The stack she was standing on wobbled and started to fall, She Ra blocked Glimmer form the avalanche and caught Catra. Catra looked dazed and was clutching an old red woollen blanket.

“Oops?” Was Catra’s delayed response.

Melog who had up until this point had been napping on some of the bundles, trotted over. The alien cat climbed over the tumbled boxes and nudge their nose into the mess.

“Come on, we gotta go” Catra urged Melog along. They just kept poking their nose into the pile. “What is it?”

Catra helped dig into the pile and leapt forward pulling something out, it was an old golden lamp. Melog proudly presented it to Glimmer.

“Umm… Sure, this could help” Glimmer shrugged, Catra threw her a pack of matches that had tumbled out one of the boxes. When she lit the lamp, a sudden warmth filled the room, like wrapping your self in a heated blanket. Glimmer shared a look with the others “We need to look for anymore”

They searched the whole room, finding two more. It took several trips now with the lamps but the transferred everything over into the ballroom to be distributed, the lamps were sent to the three most populated rooms, the lamps could fill the entire rooms with warmth but couldn’t seem to reach further out. Glimmer let out a breath, they could do this.


	12. The Huntara Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They look for more sources of heat while two gays struggle over their insecurities.

The storm had calmed for now, Catra was cuddled up with Adora under a blanket. She looked up as Huntara was removing the barriers from the door.

“What are you doing?” Adora asked.

“Getting firewood” Was the direct response.

“Well err… need any help with that” Adora offered.

“No, I got it handled” She got the last panels off and headed out into the snow. Adora watched after her, “What?” she asked when she saw Catra looking. Catra stared at her then the door and back again expectantly, “Oh! Err… ha umm… yeah, well I used to have a crush on her, but I don’t anymore!” Adora assured her.

Catra huffed, eyeing the door outside. She spied Scorpia watching out the window, slipping away with a quick excuse to Adora, Catra approached the unsure looking scorpion.

“What’s up?” Catra asked her.

“Nothing!” Scorpia quickly exclaimed. Catra looked out the window and scowled at what she saw, Huntara was chopping up firewood, damn she was muscular.

“Uh huh” Catra gave Scorpia a pointed look.

“Perfuma told me about her, this is the first time I met her” Scorpia looked down.

“She is… big” Catra unhelpfully said.

“Yeah” Scorpia sighed.

“Hey, I bet your even stronger than her” Catra tried to cheer up Scorpia.

“Yeah, I guess” Scorpia smiled at her before looking back out the window, her smile fell away “I can’t do that though”

“What, cut wood?” Catra asked confused. Her question was answered as Scorpia rubbed her claws together and fidgeted with them.

“Bet she can’t carry all that firewood in though” Catra smirked. “my hands struggle to get around those things”

“I can do that!” Scorpia smiled at her. “And she can’t track down the dry wood”

“No” Catra scratched her nose “I guess she can’t”

“Well, we better help her” Scorpia stood tall and grinned at her.

“I guess no one else can really do it” Catra grinned.

They both headed outside, Scorpia scouped up the cut wood and carried it back in, Catra scouted out the dry wood and brought it back for Huntara to chop. After a while Perfuma and Adora stood by the door, watching and smiling at them, Scorpia made a show of picking up a load of firewood and Perfuma kissed her cheek on her way in. Adora wondered over to Catra and followed Catra’s lead as she helped her gather the firewood. By the time they were done the storm had picked up again outside.

“Thanks, you two” Huntara wrapped an arm around Scorpia and Catra “I might call you two for help again later” she told them before heading off.

The two shared a look and awkward smiles before heading off to their girlfriends. Adora grinned at her and they got back under the blanket, Catra welcoming the warmth.

Then the light above flickered, and all the lights went out.


	13. Princesses of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brightmoon’s power supply has gone out, it’s up to our odd team to fix it.

The storm howled outside as it was getting dark, Entrapta double check she had all her tools. She Scorpia and Adora had been picked for heading to the generators to check what the problem was.

The generator was housed in a pillar outside the castle, the only way to it was to trudge through the snow, since they didn’t know the situation their it was too risky to let Glimmer teleport them in. Said Queen was not happy about that.

“Well, be careful, Scorpia and I can both take on tanks and Entrapta survived beast island. We got this handled” Adora assured Glimmer, Catra and Bow. Perfuma and Scorpia were talking quietly to each other in the corner, she could hear what they were saying but Perfuma looked upset.

“Sorry Emily, I can’t take you. You could lock up in the snow” Entrapta patted the droid as she butted her head at Entrapta’s hip.

“Please take this” Hordak handed her a tracker pad. “I’m trying to get them to work through the storms interference”

“Ooo, tell me the results when I get back. Maybe we can even build it into the new tracker pads” Entrapta excitedly told him.

“Yes, when you get back, I would greatly appreciate your help” Hordak smiled at her.

“That’s what lab partners are for” Entrapta grinned back at him, that’s how they were for a moment before called them to the door.

“I’ll see you soon” Hordak told her.

“Yep!” Entrapta hugged him before heading off.

Outside the wind blew hard and cold, every step their feet would sink deep into the snow. It was hard to see anything in the flurry of snow, they kept close to each other as they made their way through the snow.

Scorpia had take up being a shield for the other two from most of the storm, a few times Entrapta had to catch Adora as the storm blew her back. More then once Adora had to help Entrapta out when she sank too deep into the snow.

By the time they where at the door, they were all winded and tired. Scorpia tried to open the door but it wouldn’t budge, before Entrapta could say anything Adora transformed and broke the door down, Entrapta was going to melt it but that worked too.

Inside Entrapta could already see a few problems, mainly the ice forming on everything. She got to work melting through it as the other two tried to barricade the door behind them, the storm kept up the battering.

She melted down the ice and pried off the panel, “Uh oh…”.

“Uh oh? What uh oh?” Adora asked her.

“The ice is in here too”

“Can you fix it?” Adora asked as the door banged and shuddered again.

Entrapta got to work trying to melt the ice, but just as she thought it would, the ice reformed once the heat left it.

“No, I can’t!” Entrapta exclaimed “if I was at my lab, I could build thermal insulated cables that would withstand this temperature but even then, we’d have to replace all off them, most are off the panels are outside in the storm.” Entrapta furrowed her brows “Even though the wires are frozen, the moonstone is supposed to power the castle in emergencies”

“Why isn’t it?” Adora held the door closed as Scorpia did the same.

“I don’t know” Entrapta told them.

“We need to get back!” Scorpia shouted as the storm nearly threw her off the door.

As they opened the door they were assaulted by snow and wind, Adora hand to plant her sword into the ground to stay standing, Scorpia grabbed and held Entrapta as she was nearly thrown back.

It’s pitches black outside now, Entrapta now took to realise they had made many errors with this plan; first they had no way of knowing the way back, even if the pad worked Entrapta can’t keep hold of it or see it in this storm. Secondly, they hadn’t changed into any winter gear, she could start to feel the effects of that now. Her joints were getting stiff, her skin burned, her lungs too, the pain in her fingers and toes were growing.

The others were not fairing much better, She Ra was shivering and only caught herself with her sword when the wind blew her off her feet, Entrapta and Scorpia helped her back up again. Scorpia’s movements were getting slower and Entrapta could feel the cold on her carapace.

Every step was harder, she couldn’t hear or see the other two anymore, she only knew they were still there by their hands all helping each other ahead. Entrapta pain was starting to numb, which only made her panic, her hair was waterlogged and dragging behind her now. She wasn’t still sure she was even moving forward anymore.

She tripped and fell; she could vaguely feel the others fall beside her. Everything was stiff and painful and cold, the hands pulling at her were just making it hurt more, the warmth of them almost burned. She felt the hard floor move beneath her, then everything got warm, unlike the hands this warm didn’t hurt as much, she remembered leaning against something bony and being wrapped up in blankets.

When the pain finally eased, she opened her eyes properly, she was greeted by a brightly lit room. People were huddled together or talking quietly, there was a lamp lighting up the room near her, close by were Adora and Scorpia. Adora had changed back and had Catra, Glimmer and bow closely huddled around her, Catra’s tail was lashing about as she held Adora close, Adora smiled at Catra as she shook. Scorpia seemed to be handling it the best, she was wrapped up in blankets chatting with Perfuma as both drank from steaming cups.

Entrapta felt her pillow move, looking up she was sitting in Hordak’s lap. He held her onto her as Emily produced heat bursts from her feet, Imp was snuggled up with her beneath the blankets, Kadorh came over with hot drinks.

“Brother Entrapta, your awake!” he exclaimed.

“Good morning” Hordak stiffly spoke as he tightened his hold.

“Morning” She tried to grin at him, it hurt a bit “So what data did you get?”

He held her even tighter, she accepted her drink as Hordak began to tell her what data he gathered while she was away. They’d work on it together later, they always would.


	14. It’s Kyles Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have no electricity and things just keep going downhill, good thing Kyles here, or bad.

Glimmer, Bow and Casta were standing out by the moonstone, Glimmer had connected to it, but she couldn’t seem to find anything wrong. Casta and Bow had investigated it, but neither could find anything out of order.

“What’s going on?” Glimmer shouted at the storm.

* * *

Kyle helped Lonnie carry more candles out, the lanterns could handle the lights for the rooms they were in. but he, Lonnie and Rogelio had volunteered to help light everywhere else while they still had the morning light.

They passed Micah as he set up warming charms, the supply of wood had come in handy for the parts of the castle. Catra and Hordak were on guard duty, Scorpia, Adora and Entrapta were not allowed to move until they recovered, or at least stopped shaking. It was quickly discovered that only Hordak and Catra could get them to stay put.

Kyle couldn’t imagine how much pain they were in, if it was anything like that snow from the whispering woods, he shuddered at the thought. Still, it gave him an idea, something Lonnie and Rogelio had done afterwards.

After he’d finished with the candles, he grabbed a bottle and jogged over to them.

“Umm… hi. Uhh… I was thinking this might… help warm you up?” He fumbled.

“Thank you” Catra smirked at him. She started pouring drinks.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Hordak questioned her.

“Yeah, can’t hurt” she grinned as she passed out the drinks.

They quickly devolved into drunken Christmas carols, Catra and Adora singing particularly off key. Hordak begrudgingly letting Entrapta dance about on his lap. Kadorh had joined in with the singing even if he was sober.

Scorpia sang a very… umm… suggestive version of “All I want for Christmas”, it was well sung but by the end of it Perfuma was a blushing mess, not helped by Catra’s wolf whistles.

That was Glimmer walked in on, a group of drunken messes, all giggling together.

So yeah, that was Kyles fault, and he’d do it again.


	15. Just a little Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t Put the pyromaniac in charge of heating.

Hordak watched as his exiled Force Captain Huntara headed back out to gather more firewood, King Micah had set up more heat spells in place off the fires. Each off his spells rapidly losing heat even as he cast new ones, from what he’d gathered, that was unusual for this time of spell.

Nevertheless, they were losing heat, which Entrapta, Force Captain Adora and Force Captain Scorpia could not afford. They’d been permitted to wander by King Bow (who is definitely king no matter what the others say), He and Entrapta had travelled about in the warmer areas of the castle, trying to gather as many reading as possible.

However, when they returned to the ballroom, he was not expecting to witness Captain Sea Hawk setting a blaze to the curtains.

“What in Primes name are you doing!” He yelled before rushing over and putting out the curtains.

“Helping!” Captain Sea Hawk announced.

“Oh!” Entrapta exclaimed “That could work”, Hordak gave them both disbelieving stares.

“How would burning down our only protection help?”

Entrapta told them to stay put before running off, she came back with some off the decorations and chemicals. Halfway through Hordak started to get what she was doing, he helped her put them up.

Now was for the fun part, Captain Sea Hawk started his lot, while Hordak prepped his inbuilt flamethrower and got to work on his own. Entrapta watched them, Hordak noticed that the two were both sporting matching grins, which he probably shared.

Behind him there are shouts and screams, The Queen and King along with his two Force Captains had entered (Those four seemed to still keep close together) and seemed to panic at the display. He made no attempt to hide his grin as they frantically yelled and exclaimed at the new burning décor.

Entrapta assured them it was alright and by the time they were somewhat calm, the room was done, the room was warm and a light with fire, but it didn’t spread or burn through. Entrapta had made the décor, fireproof, able to full the fire but not let it spread, the others seemed to begrudgingly accept it when the room didn’t burn down.

“Entrapta didn’t we talk about not weaponizing Hordak’s armour” Adora asked Entrapta

“You said don’t give it super strength, nothing about weaponizing it” Entrapta explained.

Hordak smiled smugly at there defeated sighs and went back to watching the warm glow of the room.


	16. Myths and Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to figure out what’s going on.

Bow was already getting anxious about this, he, Entrapta and Hordak had been sent to the library to try and find anything they could about this storm. Teams were being kept small and the three of them made the most sense for this trip, but Bow hadn’t spoken more than a few sentences to Hordak before. He and Entrapta have learnt how to hold a conversation together now, she also seems to have no problem with Hordak, but it is pretty clear Hordak is biased with Entrapta, Bow’s not so sure how well it would go for him. The way to the library is awkward, what do you talk to an ex-warlord about.

Inside the library was no better then the rest of the castle, maybe worse, its worse then cold it’s biting. Entrapta immediately went off in one direction, Hordak closely behind, leaving bow by the entrance himself.

“Alright” He awkwardly said to himself as he headed off to look for clues.

* * *

Kyle was helping take stock of the pantry, Kadorh, Lance and King Micah were also there. Kyle had discovered as they worked that Kadorh was actually very easy to talk to, by the time they were done Kyle was feeling much more relaxed than he’d thought he’d be.

“Well, as long as we don’t gorge out, we’ll be fine” Lance explained.

“If push comes to shove, we can always _cookie_ some more” Micah smirked.

“I think that’s a _berry_ good idea” Lance joined him.

“It was only a simple idea, don’t _grape_ at me” Micah elbowed him.

“I’m sorry but was is going on?” Kadorh asked when Kyle groaned into his hands.

He couldn’t hold back another groan as the fathers acted shocked at Kadorh, they pulled him aside and began to explain the _art of the pun_ to him.

“Oh, I think I get it” Kadorh smiled “it’s something you have to _fudge_ ”

No, Kyle takes it back, he regrets this trip.

* * *

Bow tried to ignore the awkward silence, he tried to focus on his book, he really did. But Entrapta had left him and Hordak to go back further into the library, Hordak hasn’t said to words since.

“So… How’s it been going in Dryl?”

“Fine, though this weather is most definitely effecting the machines” Hordak’s voice broke through the silence. Alright that was more words, talk about Dryl.

“How do you think the houses are holding up?”

“They should be fine, they are designed to withstand rockfall, earthquakes and tanks”

“Uhh… Why? Do you get those a lot in Dryl?” Bow asked, he hadn’t heard about problems in Dryl.

“No. It was just a project Entrapta and I worked on one night” He stated, “I heard you also work on projects of your own?”

Bow grinned and the two went on about there different works, Hordak showed great interest in Bow’s multipurpose arrows, while Bow enjoyed hearing about Dryl’s new transportations they were designing.

Eventually Entrapta joined back and Bow discovered something, he found the right book, it was about stories before the first ones. They needed to get back now with this new information, Bow was struggling, he couldn’t really feel his fingers.

Entrapta looked to be fairing worse, she was still cheery and energetic, but she was slower then normal, he caught her swaying more than once. Yet every time he asked her about it, she brushed him off with a “I’m fine”.

Before the had set out to the library Entrapta had insisted she’d recovered but now, Bow suspects she was lying.

They tried to rush back, Hordak didn’t seem to be affected at all by the cold but Bow wasn’t sure how to tell, he didn’t seem any different.

As they were walking Entrapta fell, she just dropped onto the floor. Bow couldn’t react, Hordak picked him and Entrapta up and started sprinting down the hall.

They got a similar response when they got back that the others did from the storm, wrapped up and fussed over. When they were done and Entrapta taken care off Bow began to explain.

“Back before the first ones, Etheria used to get really cold winters, we think that when the stored the magic in the heart they stopped it somehow.”

“Great so we just have to do that again” Catra sarcastically moaned.

“No, back before, they had a way to shield the kingdoms from the storm. Each elemental kingdom has a pedestal, the Princess’s need to light a lantern with magic and put it on there pedestal. It should shield all the kingdoms and most of Etheria.”

“Lantern” Adora stated. Catra rushed to the one in the room, looking around the bottom she found the insignia for the Kingdom Salineas.

“Alright, lets get those lanterns” Glimmer grinned.


	17. Lanterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanterns, Freezing doors and Uncomfortable conversations.

They’d set off into two groups to find the rest of the lanterns, Entrapta had insisted going and no-one can really stop Entrapta. It decided the groups would be split into who could best look after each other.

As Catra got properly into the communications room the door slammed shut behind her, Hordak immediately wen to open it, it wouldn’t budge.

“Everyone alright?” Perfuma’s voice came through the door.

“We’re fine, but the door won’t open” Scorpia replied to her.

“It appears to have frozen on our side, I could try and melt the ice?” Entrapta said through the door.

“Don’t bother, just go find the lanterns” Catra told them.

“You sure?” Perfuma asked uncertain.

“Yeah, we’ll meet you up” After she said that they begrudgingly left. “Alright Hordak” Catra nodded to the door.

“What?”

“Flamethrower it”

“Ah, Bow had Entrapta dismantle it” Hordak explained.

“Oh” Catra said before beginning to bang on the door “Guys come back!”

“I don’t think they can hear us” Scorpia said after a bit.

“Well, this is just great” Catra complained before kicking a box.

“We can still look for the lanterns in here. Perfuma and Entrapta will get help when we don’t turn up” Scorpia tried to reassure her. With that the trio slowly set to work.

* * *

Glimmer groaned as she checked another corner of the library for anything lantern shaped, she and Frosta got locked in the library, and both were getting quickly bored. They’d check nearly every inch of it in minutes with no results. They were just stuck to sit and wait until the others could rescue them.

“It’s not here” Glimmer complained.

“I know” Frosta groaned.

“I hate waiting, I wanna do something” Glimmer groaned.

“I know” Frosta agreed, “I always have to sit back and wait for others to do stuff”

“Uh… Frosta, that’s not really something I’ve ever seen you do?” Glimmer smirked.

“Well yeah, I don’t do that with the rebellion but back with my kingdom it’s always, organises this, order that, I never get to actually do anything”

“Yeah, I can get that” Glimmer sat next to her, “All your friends get to go on all the adventures and you just have to hear about it”

“Yeah, it’s like, I can do that, and I can do it well, so what if I’m the queen, it doesn’t make me weak”

“Yeah, it’s like were only useful as queens not for our own skills” Glimmer said “Hey, if anyone can show them it’s us, right?”

“Yeah, Let’s find those lanterns!” Frosta shouted before she and Glimmer set off anew.

* * *

They had checked the whole communication room, nothing. No secret panels or hidden boxes or anything, Catra had started to get impatient a while ago. Scorpia accidently knocked something over and the sound rang throughout the room.

“Sorry, sorry” She quickly said before hurrying back to work, Catra approached Scorpia’s hunched figure.

“You know you don’t have to do that” Catra leaned against the wall.

“Do what?” Scorpia gave Catra her full attention.

“Apologise all the time” She looked away from Scorpia “You’re the last person who needs to”

“Uh… Sorry?” Scorpia awkwardly joked, Catra let out a short laugh.

“But… No really, I should… Damn it” Catra groaned and took a breath “I’m trying to say, I’m sorry, for everything, back in the horde”

“I already forgave you” Scorpia smiled at her “And yeah, it hurt, I think about it sometimes. But your better now, and your trying, so that’s all that matters to me.”

“Thank you” Catra smiled at her, she sighed as Scorpia scouped her up in a bear hug.

“What are best friends for” Scorpia and Catra smiled together.

Catra helped Scorpia check through her corner for a bit before wandering off again, she eventually found herself near Hordak.

“Catra, I need to ask you something?” Hordak broke the silence.

“Sure?”

“How do you handle a partner who has no regard for their own safety” He pointedly looked everywhere but Catra.

“Right, yeah, tell me when you figure that out, all I know is what doesn’t work” Catra shrugged.

“And that is?”

“Well, don’t yell at them for starters, leaving them didn’t really help me or Adora. Trying to get them to see sense doesn’t really work, neither does pointing out how it’s gonna effect you. But this was all with Adora who’s stubborn, though I guess Entrapta is too. I’m not really much help” Catra listed off “I guess if their determined enough, there’s nothing you can do. You just gotta be there for when they fall and pick them back up again”

“Thank you for your advice” Hordak stated.

“Just remember, you’re not the only one looking after her” Catra spoke before leaving Hordak with his thoughts.

Something caught her eye, and she got an idea.

* * *

Entrapta and Perfuma had only made it a little further, they’d gotten locked in the “Prison”. Entrapta watched as Perfuma took to pacing and panicking to herself.

“They’ll get find us and get us out, it’ll be fine, just breath, breath” Perfuma said to herself.

“I could just melt the ice” Entrapta said again.

“But you could burn the door” Perfuma stressed.

“No, it’s fine, my soldering torch has a setting that’s designed to heat without burning” She tried to show her.

“Well, that’s just great, could you do that please” Perfuma asked her with an awkward smile.

“Yep” Entrapta started melting the ice slowly.

“So… How is everything in Dryl?” Perfuma started making conversation.

“Great! Hordak and his brothers are really fitting in, we’ve started so many new projects” She happily told Perfuma as she worked.

“I think that Hospital you and Hordak made is really great” she awkwardly said.

“Oh, Hordak made that mostly himself, but we work together so I did do some of it, but it’s Hordak’s personal project”

“Oh, well, it’s still great” There was an awkward pause “Just a hospital is a really good thing to do”

“I know”

“I mean it’s really… Uh, morally good, the right thing, helping people”

“Yeah”

“I’m just glad that you two are, you know, doing good”

“Thanks, Hordak and I haven’t gotten sick for quite a while”

“What?” Perfuma asked confused

“You said you were happy we were doing good?” Entrapta stopped working and turned to Perfuma.

“I mean, you’re doing the right things now, you’ve learnt to be good” Perfuma tried to explain.

“Ah” Entrapta pushed down her welding mask and got back to work, before Perfuma began talking again she asked, “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” Perfuma asked her.

“Your tone, or maybe your phrasing”

“I don’t know what you mean?”

“The way you talk to me, you do it to others too, but mostly just me” Entrapta stopped working and fiddled about with the soldering torch. “It hurts”

Entrapta took a breath before continuing “it’s like you’re talking to a child, like you think you have to dumb down yourself for me to understand, like I’m a disobedient child. I’m not, I’m older than you, I can understand you even if I do get the meaning wrong at times, I can make my own decisions and have my own beliefs” Now she had began she couldn’t stop, “You got angry at me for joining the horde, you got angry at me when I came back, you got angry at me when you barely knew me. You have never asked why; you’ve asked how I could join them but not why. I joined the evil horde because they treated me better then my friends in the princess alliance ever did, you wanted to hear what I had to say, they liked me being around, I wasn’t Entrapta the odd one there, I was just Entrapta”

There was a silent moment were Perfuma just stood taking it all in, Entrapta went off to the corner off the room and Perfuma to the other, both calming themselves down in their own ways.

“I’m sorry for how I’ve been treating you, how about we start again” Perfuma said after a while, she walked up to Entrapta and held out her hand “Hi, I’m Perfuma and sometimes I judge people before I know them”

“Hi, I’m Entrapta, I don’t really have great timing” Entrapta lifted up her mask, they shook hands and shared a smile.

* * *

Bow had spent quite a while now trying to calm down Adora as she panicked.

“I can’t turn into She Ra, what if I’ve lost it, how are we going to get out, what if we freeze before they find us, it’ll be all my fault”

“Adora, Adora, calm down, you’re panicking that’s why you can’t transform” Bow assured her.

“Alright, alright” She breathed in and out, then went straight back to panicking.

“Adora, just stop panicking” Mermista gripped her shoulders.

“Just breath in and out” Bow supplied.

“It’s not that easy!” Adora almost shouted, taking both by shock. “Sorry, sorry, just, I need something to focus on”

“Alright, how about this?” Bow began “Mermista and you get some ice, I will shoot my fire arrows at the door and you two can stop any of the left-over fire from spreading.

“Yeah, yeah that could work” Adora began to gather the ice.

“Sure, because this won’t backfire” Mermista sarcastically stated.

“It might, but it’s doing something” Adora explained as they began to work on the door.

* * *

Frosta pulled up a trap door, inside was all the left-over lanterns.

“Great, my castle has secrets, I didn’t know about!” Glimmer yelled annoyed.

* * *

Micah, Rogelio and Lonnie burst down the door.

“Don’t worry kids we… What happened in here?” Micah announced.

The tree in the communications room had a Catra stuck in it, tangled in the tinsel with baubles rolling all over the floor.


	18. Salineas and Snows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up first are Mermista and Frosta’s Lanterns.

“Oh great, everything’s destroyed but at least these guys are still here” Mermista sarcastically pointed at the Prime Ice/Snowmen. Glimmer teleported her team to Salineas and thus began the trek to find the damn pedestal.

“It’s probably in this locked room, there aren’t mysterious pedestals anywhere else” Mermista groaned.

“Don’t worry Mermista, I can deal with this” Sea Hawk announced when the door still wouldn’t open.

“Have you tried using the lamp?” Swift Wind asked her as Sea Hawk set up to run at the door, Mermista held up the lantern and the doors swung open, just in time for Sea Hawk to slam into a block of Ice.

“Oh great” There was a solid wall of ice up to their waists. “You okay?” She smirked at Sea Hawk.

“Perfectly fine” he grinned through his pain, she helped him up. They slipped and tried to walk over the ice and further into the hallway, it was hard considering the cycling was closer than it was supposed to be.

Mermista heard Swift Wind shout and then vanish from view, she quickly found out why, as she slipped down the decline the ice dropped off onto, she tried to slow herself down as she slipped down the ice slide.

Sea Hawk flashed past her, she saw the end, a door and wall she was falling towards quickly, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact. She felt something much softer than a wall hit her and when she slowed to a stop, she saw Sea Hawk had used himself as a buffer.

“Thanks” She looked away from him, he no doubt had a stupid grin.

They got the door open and were greeted by the sight of an ornate room with a open hole in the cycling, she set the lantern in the grove in the pedestal and it lit up, shooting a light through the hole.

“Guess that’s us done” Mermista stated, turning around she let out a groan seeing the still ice slope they’d have to get back through.

* * *

Frosta had led her group to the spiral chamber, she used to play on it a ton when she was a kid.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me” Lonnie said when they got there.

The room was tall, with a broken ice staircase all around the walls leading to the pedestal, Frosta usually would use her ice to build herself a path, but that wouldn’t work now, they had to keep pumping all their magic into the lamps to keep them lit, they could stop when they were in the pedestal.

They slowly began making there way up the ice obstacle course, Micah caught her a few times, they really weren’t made for three people, Lonnie caught Micah just as much. They created a system, Lonnie would watch Micah, Micah Frosta, Frosta would check the steps and led the path.

It took a while and a few close calls, but the made it and plugged the lantern in. Frosta quickly formed ice to catch Micah as he fell, she helped them all get down safely.


	19. Plumeria and The Fright Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Perfuma and Scorpia get a go at theirs.

Perfuma knew what they were looking for, one of the really old trees had a hollowed-out middle that matched the lantern. However, she found a problem when she got there, all the Plumerian trees had frozen over and it was hard seeing through the frost and snow gathered on them.

She explained to the others and they set off looking, Perfuma tried desperately to remember just were the tree was, Huntara punched holes into the ice the best she could, trying to find it. Kadorh pressed his face close to the ice to see through. At this rate they’d have to check every tree.

“Princess Perfuma!” She heard the yell behind her, it was one of the small children.

“Hello, you shouldn’t be out in this weather” She told them as kindly as she could.

“What are you looking for?” the child tilted their horned head.

“An old tree with a hollow in the middle” she explained.

“I know that one!” The child shouted “It’s down there”

“Thank you, you know what?” The kid shook their head “You just helped me save Etheria, but we should tell your parents, no little hero should go without reward”

She explained what happened to the child’s mothers and directed her team to the tree, the ice melted away for the lantern and a glowing light ran across the bark.

* * *

Scorpia listened as Hordak directed them to the old building, he had it constructed over the pedestal when he found he could destroy it, the plan had apparently been to study it, but he had long forgotten about it.

Imp flow over them, as the climbed up the steps and ramps, it had been built over a few times in the years. There wasn’t any normal entrance like before, the plan was to grab blasters and for Hordak and Imp to cut a hole into the roof, Netossa would catch the metal before if fell and they would all pull it out.

And it did work with some effort, though Scorpia got anxious not being able to help much. It was only a quick fall in, which she had no problem with and placing it the pedestal, done.

It was a little more work lifting her out, but they got it done, the easy parts were done, now it was just the Best Friend Squads steep challenge.


	20. The Best Friend Squad Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others have returned and now it’s BFS’s time.

After another trip to the library, they tracked down the location of the Brightmoon pedestal, it was on top of one of the nearby mountains, there was supposed to be an opening halfway up.

Glimmer poured her power into the lantern as they prepared, they had gotten wrapped up in winter wear, everyone was anxious. The trip was going to leave them in the open to the storm for quite some time, Glimmer couldn’t just teleport them over now.

“Well, we’re gonna head out now” Glimmer anxiously stated.

“Look after each other, we’ll hold down the fort” Micah told her, Juliet nodded beside him. “I love you”

“I love you too dad” Glimmer hugged him, and they headed out.

The wind barged in as the doors opened, they headed out into the storm.

* * *

Juliet headed to the ballroom to check over the state of everyone, just as she arrived Scorpia and Mermista burst in with a villager from the town nearby.

“We have a problem!” Mermista shouted, the trio explained to her that the town was freezing over, people were getting sick and hurt.

“Alright, we’re going to evacuate the town” Juliet announced and set to work.


	21. Evacuate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining Alliance must do what they can to protect their people.

It had been chaos for the past while now, evacuation and rescue missions had been going none stop to the nearby villages. The kitchen had been churning out hot food and drinks the whole time as Brightmoon filled up, all efforts were made to keep the place heated, Huntara had been constantly getting more firewood, even in the storm.

Entrapta had been studying the sick as they came in, Hordak, Kadorh and Kyle all tasked with treating them, but for every person they helped more and more kept coming.

Carriages carrying supplies and people kept freezing in the snow, Rogelio, Sea Hawk, Mermista and Lonnie had to keep melting them to get the carriages a little further.

Perfuma with the help of Imp, DT, Razz and Melog, who wasn’t happy about being so far from Catra, made sure everyone was wrapped up in warm clothes and we’re doing okay.

“The castle is full to capacity” one of Juliet’s Guards told them.

“Keep bringing them here, we have no-where else to put them” Micah told the guard. “We’ll just have to make more room”

* * *

Scorpia fought off another gust of wind, she, Netossa, Spinnerella and Jewelstar were out helping evacuate people.

“Come on, you gotta go!” she could hear Netossa say.

“No, I’m stay right here, no little snows going to cause me any problems!” an old woman shouted from inside her house.

“Your house is literally freezing over right now!” Netossa looked like she was going to pull her hair out.

“We know you can handle this mam, but it’s the queen’s orders, everyone must be evacuated. If we let you stay others who can’t handle it will try to stay as well.” Spinnerella came to her rescue, after a moment of consideration the woman begrudgingly agreed.

“What would I do without you” Netossa thanked Spinnerella.

They managed to get a few more people out before the storm picked up again, they all had to run into one of the homes and hope to wait it out, Scorpia tried to calm down the children as they got freaked out by the loud battering at the walls. People were starting to panic, and they had to keep everyone calm.

“Did someone say!” came through the other side of the door before it was broken open “SWIFT WIND!”

Behind them they had a large gathering of horses as Swift Wind explained that they could get everyone safely to Brightmoon. They were the last group to arrive back at Brightmoon and with that the Rescue and Evacuation was complete.


	22. The Upwards Climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile with the best friend squad.

Bow trudged through the snow; the storm was battering them as they made the way across. The lantern was keeping them warm at least, Adora had already transformed, she was catching them when every one of them faltered.

Catra had her ears pinned back, tail wrapped around her as she worked her way through the snow. Glimmer’s arm was starting to hurt from holding the lantern up the whole way, she was slipping in deeper each step she took.

At this rate they wouldn’t make it to the mountain before they all got stuck in the snow.

“Bow still sure this is the right way?!” Glimmer shouted to him over the storm.

“Yeah! Just keep going forward!” Bow shouted back, he had tried to memorise the map before they left, it would be impossible to navigate in the storm, so he had to remember the path and keep them to it, hopefully even in the storm if they followed that exact path, even in the storm they should get there.

They just had to hold close enough together, or they could lose each other in the storm, speaking of which.

“Catra’s falling behind!” Bow shouted to them; she was starting to vanish in the whiteout. The group stopped so she could get closer, Adora offered to carry her, which Catra accepted. Bow laughed when Adora bridal style carried Catra, Catra blushed at the shock of it, clearly that wasn’t what she was thinking of.

Once they had all got sorted out, they continued on.


	23. Downs and Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is spiralling down.

The snow pelted at the walls; everyone was huddled up trying to keep warm. But the weather was just worsening, the panels were rattling, doors banging. They were running out of food, the supplies hadn’t stocked enough for this many people, nor the castle the space for so many, the rooms were packed. Ice was forming over the castle, sealing them inside.

With loud crashes and bangs the seals broke, doors swung open, windows shattered. The ice began to spread in, Hordak, Entrapta, Mermista and Sea Hawk tried to keep it at by with flamethrowers. People were slowly being pushed further into the castle.

The ice kept growing, spreading onto the flamethrowers breaking them, the group threw away the tools and ran. The ice spread through the castle and the used many heat spells and fires in the room everyone backed up into, but the ice kept coming.

* * *

Finally, they arrive, clinging onto each other they began to climb the mountain.


	24. The Last Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst is over they just have to get to the top, right?

The steep climb to halfway was a struggle, but they managed. An icy wind blow from out the cave opening, inside the ice had grown all over the walls and floor causing Glimmer to slip about as she made her way in.

“Really?” Catra asked as they looked down, it went into a steep decline almost immediately, gathering her breath Glimmer started to let herself slip down the way.

The chill set in when they got their footing again, there was a small river running through the middle of the cave, it had frozen over like everything else.

“Woah” Adora exclaimed as they headed on, Glimmer understood why the opening they reached was a large dome which had a like filling the floor of it, it had all turned to ice and the glittering icicles on the cycling made it look like a Winter Ballroom.

“We need to be careful, this ice doesn’t look to stable” Bow explained to them, Glimmer tested her foot on it. When the ice remained solid, she slowly made her way onto it. The other followed closely behind, Catra lagging far back.

But something always goes wrong, she felt the ice crack before she heard it, shifting under her feet.

“It’s Breaking! Move!” She shouted out.

They ran full speed, ignoring the breaking sounds that echoed throughout the room. Not for the first time she hated not being able to just teleport them across.

Glimmer crashed into the cold ground on the other side, Bow stopped next to her. Adora collapsed on her next, the there was a yell.

The ice had broken but Catra had gotten caught in it, she was flailing in the ice water before she started to get pulled under. Adora leapt in after her, Glimmer and Bow waited with bated breath for them both to resurface.

Relief flooded them when Adora broke the surface with Catra in her arms, she pulled them both to shore. They tried the two off as Catra hacked up water, Glimmer could feel their skin, it was freezing cold. Shedding and trading some layers after Glimmer and Bow won the argument, they started working up the upwards climb in their path.

The next obstacle in their path came quickly after, the cycling had fallen down in a part of the path and left only a small split in the middle. Bow took the lead this time.

“Okay, Uhh… some of the sides, have pretty sharp spikes on them” Bow warned them before they headed in with him.

It was a tight squeeze, made worse by the jagged edges taking up any breathing room, she could feel the sharp edges brush along her back. This time if you ignore the occasional scratch, they made it out unscathed.

They have to be nearly there; it was getting colder they further they go. They reached a cliff, the drop was so far down that they couldn’t see the bottom, a thin ledge ran from them to the other side.

“Do what I do” Catra stated as she started to make her way across.

They inched along; Bow shouted out when the stones broke away from his foot. Catra caught him, pulled him back from the edge, and kept her balance.

“Thanks” He nodded to her.

“Anytime” She stated back.

Glimmer rushed off the ledge when she reached the other cliff.

“Can we please not have to do anything else” Adora stated annoyed. When the path stopped a light came from above, it was a hole straight up.

“You just had to jinx us” Catra groaned.

“Only one of us has to go” Glimmer stated.

“No-” Adora began to argue.

“I need to do this, just wait for me” Glimmer interrupted her.

When they all relented, Adora and Bow Helped her get up into the hole. With her back pressed against the jagged rocks she slowly made her climb up.

“Come on Glimmer” Bow tried to encourage her “You can do it”

Her hands and the lantern scrapped against the rocks as she pulled herself higher and higher, encouragement coming from below her. With one final pull she dragged herself into the open.

On top of the snowy mountain was the pedestal, she pulled herself up to her feet and practically slammed the lantern down. A bright light shot into the air, it started to spread out, Glimmer teleported them up to join her watch.

A scatter of sparkling gold fluttered down as a golden dome formed over the sky, everything warmed with in it, ice and snow melted. There was slight chill to the breeze but the warm aura coming from the dome helped greatly. A small amount of snow still flittered through the dome, but nothing like the pelting storms from before.

“We did it!” Glimmer celebrated, Catra pulled Adora into a kiss.

“Best friend squad hug!” Bow grinned and pulled them all into a big hug.


	25. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering, Parties, Presents and wait is that Santa.

When they got back, they almost collapsed into bed, with a quick check to see how everyone was, they had survived the storm and were working so the villagers could return to there homes tomorrow. The all rested for the night in a massive pile.

Next morning was spent helping people rehome, fixing the broken houses, retrieving and distributing the supplies shared from the other Kingdoms. Each Princess return to there Kingdom and to their relief, no kingdom reported casualties, damage property and food stocks but no lasting harm.

Then there was cleaning out the castle, moving blankets and woollen clothes into storage again. Tiding up plates and left-over food, cleaning up water, debris and crumbs.

“Surprise” Micah exclaimed when Adora and her friends returned to the ballroom, it was made up again, clean with the left-over food and drinks laid out, and luckily unharmed presents. “Merry Christmas, I thought everyone deserved one last party after all that”.

Adora looked around as people filled the room, laughter and chatter filling the air. This remined her of when this all began a Christmas party were it suddenly started to snow. Is this always how her life is going to work, going round in weird little circles, even if they keep changing, it always stays the same. Adora smiled as Catra hugged her from behind, with her chin on her shoulder, alright, maybe she doesn’t mind as long as it always comes back to this.

“Merry Christmas!” A loud voice shouted through the door, in came a large man, dressed in red and white with a massive beard.

“No way” Glimmer gripped her arm staring at the person.

“What? What is it?” Adora asked as Glimmer just kept staring shocked.

“That’s Santa!” Bow’s eyes were wide.

“The guy that brings presents?” Adora asked and received a nod.

“The guy you said didn’t exist?” Catra asked him not amused.

“He doesn’t, at least I didn’t think he did?”

The man pulled down the sack he was lugging around.

“I thought the saviours of Etheria deserved some presents this year” he winked “But I must be off, more heroes to visit before the day is done” with that he left the presents and happily walked off.

“Well, that was weird” Catra stated.

“That was Santa!” Bow squealed and he and Glimmer raved to each other, Adora smiled at them as Catra just shrugged it off.

* * *

Behind the castle Father Christmas tucked away his sack and transformed back. Double Trouble grinned to themselves, maybe next year they’ll stick around a little longer. They got themself back inside.

* * *

Adora watched as Catra observed the presents, she sneakily pulled out hers and presented it to Catra. Catra grinned and ripped open the wrapping, it was a pack of red and black hair bands, Adora helped her to tie some of her growing hair back.

“Thanks” Catra smiled at her, she pressed against her forehead “You dork”

They watched as Bow presented Glimmer with a spell book, she kissed him in thanks before giving out a little hand crown for tiny Bow.

Adora watched to the side as the Super Pal Trio exchanged gifts. Scorpia pulled Catra into a bear hug when she got her old Crimson wastes Jacket back, now with “Best Friend, Best Hugs” sown onto the back.

Entrapta fiddled with the toolbelt from Catra and old first ones writing from Scorpia as she watched them open her gifts. Scorpia thank her enthusiastically for the shell buffer and Catra grinned at her new jacket, modified to have many hiding places and pockets.

Scorpia handed Catra and odd snapping plant, calling it a Venus fly trap, she said it was the kinda plant she thought Catra would like, and Adora had to agree even if Catra seemed unsure.

She caught Entrapta and Hordak as he unwrapped an odd-looking tool, a six hexi something or other she didn’t really catch it, but he seemed happy.

The tried were huddled together, Lonnie fitting on Boxing Gloves, Rogelio with a new hat, Kyle was petting a small robot in his hand, maybe a spider?

Spinnerella was reading a story book to Netossa who had a dark blue scarf on, Swifty was sitting happily in a pile of apples. Castaspella had a Cloak on that looked exactly like the night sky, Micah was talking to her with a dark purple jacket on, Perfuma sat with a hand made fabric flower crown on chatting with Scorpia. Mermista and Sea Hawk were laughing together, she was holding earrings and him fireworks.

George got a vase while lance had a new bow, Juliet leant against the wall with a Dark blue jumper on, it had stars sown into it. Melog was happily lying in a new blanket nest, Kadorh was marvelling at his new sparkly crop tops, Imp was messing around, look really serious before dropping down his new glasses onto is his face.

Emily happily rolled around showing the drawing tapped to her and beeping, Darla had her console updated to change colours, and Bertha got a whole new paint job, this time with big sharp teeth painted on her face.

Huntara just laughed and smiled at her cactus, Razz held and old photo of Mara, from Darla’s databanks. Starla feed treats to Glory as she tested out her new daggers, Tallstar was trying on her new hood while Jewelstar was tracing his star chart.

Frosta leapt about and practiced with her new sword, Baker was reading a cookbook with Soda holding a coffee cup and Bus checking her new tray, if Adora was right the edge had been sharpened. DT happily presented their new leotards and complimented the givers taste.

Catra grinned at Adora as she presented a rather large present to her, Adora smiled back as opened it.

“Catra” she could really speak, it was a large chunk of metal, cut pretty small now, only holding the important bit. Two little cartoon faces one with recently repaired claw marks, the ones they drew when they were little. She couldn’t speak or she might cry, so instead she just launched herself at Catra, pulling her into a kiss as the laughed.

“New you’d like it” Catra smiled at her.

“I love you” and Adora kissed her again.


End file.
